


Claimed

by prinxing (ranithepirate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Angst, Claiming Bites, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/prinxing
Summary: Alpha Prince Kyungsoo spars with the head of his royal guard to let off some steam, but things always get dicey when feelings are involved.[ For "Accidental Stimulation" in Top!soo Fest Round 3 ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 32
Kudos: 322
Collections: top!soo fest: round 3 (2019-2020)





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this a million times and I have five different versions of this fic. I hope you enjoy anyway, and that I didn’t leave too many mistakes.

Kyungsoo is angry. But not the typical kind of angry—he’s _furious_. And maybe a little bit jealous as he watches Baekhyun, the head of Kyungsoo’s royal guard, throw his head back with uproarious laughter at something one the servants just said. Even though the prince too far to hear anything, something inside of him burns.

For the better part of four years, Kyungsoo believed that Baekhyun had grown more quiet and withdrawn due to his important duties as Kyungsoo’s guard. However they used to be really close friends growing up, always having and fun and being so inseparable that Kyungsoo was convinced they’d be mates. Kyungsoo presented pretty early as an alpha, not even nineteen before his second gender made itself known; being a royal alpha pureblood, presenting early was normal as his dominant genes were so powerful. He always assumed that whenever Baekhyun presented as an omega or a beta in his early twenties, they’d mate and be happy together forever.

But then, at twenty-two, Baekhyun presented as an alpha instead. Kyungsoo should have seen it coming—the Byuns are distantly related to the royal bloodline, made up of mostly alphas to begin with. Since alphas could not be marked or claimed, it was impossible for two alphas to be mated. Kyungsoo was devastated by this reality, knowing that he could never be seen as a respectable member of the royal family without a having a properly marked mate. He didn’t mind, but Baekhyun never even gave him a chance to make this decision. Instead, Baekhyun promised him that their friendship would never change, that their budding romance was never that serious to begin with.

Those words had hurt Kyungsoo deeply, but the prince went along with Baekhyun’s decision because he wanted to at least keep his best friend and respect whatever choices that he makes. And yet, even with that promise, Baekhyun almost instantly distanced himself from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun managed to stay far away from Kyungsoo for the better part of four years as he spent much of it training in his family estate, since the Byuns have always served as the royal guards for many centuries. It was a known fact that Baekhyun would one day become Kyungsoo’s right hand man just like his father is to the King Alpha, and Baekhyun’s older brother to the Crown Prince Alpha.

Even after Baekhyun completed his training and moved back into the castle to become Kyungsoo’s shadow whenever he was needed, Baekhyun was suddenly so withdrawn around the prince, not even making eye contact or speaking directly to Kyungsoo without being explicitly ordered to do so. He never smiled at him either, only observing Kyungsoo when he thinks the prince isn’t looking. Baekhyun is always too tense to have casual conversation with Kyungsoo, and for the life of him he can’t understand _why_. It was disheartening, but Kyungsoo always thought it was because Baekhyun had grown up and become a more reserved person—the alternative was that Baekhyun had grown to despise Kyungsoo, and it was something the prince would rather not think about.

Still, a year passed just like this, full of stilted conversation and awkward silences, and Kyungsoo’s twenty-seventh birthday finally came and went. All year, Kyungsoo had to deal with facing the harsh reality that his now so-called friendship with Baekhyun was in complete shambles—meanwhile, all the prince ever heard from the people around him was how Baekhyun never changed, how he was still so funny and warm and kind despite being away from the castle for four years to train. It didn’t make sense. How could Baekhyun be so different around Kyungsoo, when he was the same around everyone else?

Kyungsoo couldn’t take it anymore, and finally decided to go and see for himself if this was true. Just earlier that morning, Baekhyun came with the prince to visit his friend, Duke Kim’s, mansion. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo sat in unbearable silence for the excruciating two hour ride there, and then again another two hours on the way back. It was the most torturous four hours of Kyungsoo’s life in the year since Baekhyun had returned to him as his guard.

The second they arrived back at the castle, Baekhyun escorted Kyungsoo to his chambers before instantly escaping from the prince like Kyungsoo had held him hostage the entire time. It hurt. A lot. Kyungsoo was angry, sure, but more than that? He was sad. His heart was still broken even after all these years, with not even his friendship with Baekhyun to show for it. How could Baekhyun lie to him? And what did Kyungsoo do to deserve this?

Kyungsoo decided to give it a few hours before he spent a good part of the evening sneaking around through the main corridors of the castle in search for the head of his royal guard, wanting to confirm once and for all with his own eyes and ears if it was true that Baekhyun hadn’t changed, and that he only acted like this in front of Kyungsoo.

And proof he found, watching with mixed emotions as Baekhyun goofs around with some of the other guards and servants in the royal garden. Baekhyun’s ice blue eyes were just as bright and sparkly as he remembered even from a distance, familiar in a way that made Kyungsoo’s heart ache. He keeps observing as Baekhyun makes wild gestures with his hands and arms, talking so animatedly that his white hair became increasingly more ruffled with each movement; everyone around him is laughing, enamored with him in the way that Kyungsoo knows has always been Baekhyun’s specialty.

Baekhyun truly hadn’t changed. It was just Kyungsoo that made him change.

Kyungsoo’s sadness slowly gives way to annoyance, and then turns into rage the longer he watches. It grows so much that Kyungsoo can’t even stop himself from marching over with the intent to confront Baekhyun once and for all, and demand to know the truth. The other servants and guards notice Kyungsoo’s presence as he comes up behind Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo just signals for them to leave instead of bowing. They scatter instantly, and Baekhyun calls out to them, confused, before turning around to see what’s going on. He yelps instantly upon seeing Kyungsoo, so shocked that he almost doesn’t know what to do.

“P-Prince Alpha!” Baekhyun stutters out, trying to compose himself as he quickly fusses his hair before giving up and kneeling, all within a few seconds. “How can I be of service?”

“Stand up straight and talk to me as equals!” Kyungsoo practically shouts, not meaning for his alpha pheromones to come to the forefront, seep into his words on accident. As a royal, his dominance is so much more powerful than any other alpha, and Baekhyun practically shakes under his gaze as he jolts back onto his feet to stand up. He still doesn’t look Kyungsoo in the eyes however, fists clenched at his sides as his gaze remains glued to the floor, and the prince can no longer take this sort of behavior anymore, not after what he just witnessed.

Kyungsoo strides forward in two steps, instantly bridging the distance between them as he grabs Baekhyun’s jaw with one of his hands and practically yanks Baekhyun’s face up, forcing their gazes to meet. Baekhyun is visibly panicked, his icy eyes so wide that they might fall out as his lips part in shock; a whimper escapes from the back of his throat in a way that an alpha would never do to another alpha, even if they’re a royal, and it startles Kyungsoo almost as much as it does to Baekhyun himself. Kyungsoo instantly let’s go of the other man, stepping back in surprise, and Baekhyun’s ears turn so red that it spreads to his cheeks and down his neck, instantly dropping his gaze again.

“What in the world was that?” Kyungsoo demands, unable to comprehend what just happened. He couldn’t believe his ears; there was no way that the captain of his royal guard, an alpha that is well known among his peers to be the strongest out of all of them, just submitted so quickly to another alpha—to _Kyungsoo_. The prince’s mind had to be playing tricks on him. His fingers tingle from where they came into contact with Baekhyun’s skin, their first physical contact in nearly five years; it was the first time that their eyes met in a long time as well, and Kyungsoo can’t get how blue they were out of his mind. He honestly doesn’t know what to focus on anymore, not when there was just so much to unpack all of a sudden.

“N-Nothing, Prince Alpha,” Baekhyun responds almost immediately, stuttering again as he shifts in place.

The annoyance that Kyungsoo had been feeling all this while returns with a vengeance at Baekhyun’s behavior, like a knife in Kyungsoo’s back that just keeps twisting deeper and deeper every time he notices it. If Baekhyun doesn’t want to discuss what just happened, then that’s fine; Kyungsoo still needs answers to his more important questions. “Tell me Baekhyun, why do you hate me? I thought you said we’d remain friends, but look at us now. This isn’t friendship. You can’t even breathe around me without looking like it hurts you.”

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s expression carefully, silently observing the way he presses his lips together into a thin line and squeezes his eyes tightly shut as if lost in thought. He watches the guard’s fists curl and uncurl several times before grabbing onto the hem of his uniform shirt, as if finally making up his mind, before opening his eyes again and looking back at Kyungsoo in the eye out of his own violation. Baekhyun’s voice shakes when he speaks.

“I-I don’t hate you. I just… I just take my duty as your guard very seriously,” he says, although it’s not what Kyungsoo wants to hear. Baekhyun’s voice grows more confident anyway, squaring his shoulders as if he’s making up his mind as he speaks, convincing himself. “I need to protect you from harm, and I can’t do that if I’m constantly distracted.”

“Stop lying through your teeth,” Kyungsoo calls out cleanly without hesitation, and Baekhyun looks startled at the rejection, this time physically unable to look away from Kyungsoo’s furious gaze. The prince’s wolf is howling with anger, his pheromones seeping out again unintentionally like he’s an inconsolable teenager all over again. His voice remains calm, however, despite the irritation roiling inside of him. “You, who shakes when looking into my eyes? You can’t even meet my gaze for more than a few seconds, and yet you claim that it’s for _my_ protection.”

“Will all due respect, I trained to protect you for four years, Prince Alpha,” Baekhyun argues back, chewing on his lip as he continues to hold Kyungsoo’s gaze, and it’s probably the longest they’ve made eye contact in years. However when Kyungsoo raises his brow in challenge, Baekhyun’s gaze drops again and he curses under his breath, only furthering Kyungsoo’s earlier point. Still, Baekhyun presses on. “I—I’m not avoiding you, like you say.”

Kyungsoo simply scoffs. He knows that he is one of the most powerful alphas in the entire kingdom—having a royal guard is nothing but a formality for a someone like Kyungsoo, who was bred to be powerful, his gold eyes a sign of a true pureblood. Other royals would have more than one guard shadowing him, but Kyungsoo only ever takes Baekhyun because he knows that if anything ever happened, the two of them would be more than enough. But Baekhyun saying that _he_ needs to protect _Kyungsoo_? The prince’s wolf is practically hysterical with rage. It’s hilariously absurd, and Kyungsoo knows that this is not the reason Baekhyun has been avoiding him, but there is only one way to coerce it from the other man.

“You don’t even believe your own words,” the prince retorts, turning away from Baekhyun as he starts walking in the direction of the guard quarters where he knows there’s a training room. “If you can protect me so well, then let’s spar. _Prove_ to me that you’re doing your duty and that you’re not just avoiding me, because my patience is running very thin.”

A few minutes later and they’re finally in the training room, sparring dummies already neatly lined up in front of the stone brick walls and leaving an empty area in the center of the room perfect for sparring. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo face off on opposite ends of the room, waiting only a few beats before springing to action.

Although Baekhyun had seemed visibly hesitant at first to fight the prince, he gets into it rather quickly. Kyungsoo’s wolf howls with excitement to find how surprisingly compatible they are, Baekhyun matching Kyungsoo’s raw power with his agility training, almost like he’d been trained to fight someone like Kyungsoo who could tank almost any hit unless aimed in a certain way. Still, if it wasn’t a simple spar, Kyungsoo could likely knock the wind out of Baekhyun and leave him wheezing on his back, but since the aim of this fight isn’t to actually hurt each other, they fight around the room in an almost-dance, narrowly grazing skin and landing blows.

The adrenaline from the spar only spurs them on further, Kyungsoo feeling like a kid again as they swipe at each other and miss, laughing at close calls as sweat drips from their skin and seeps into their clothes. It’s like he has his best friend back, with Baekhyun looking back at him with mischievousness glinting in his icy eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he lands a blow before it sours when Kyungsoo accepts the hit and uses the chance to grab Baekhyun’s arm and throw him against the wall. Baekhyun lands on the ground with a dull thud, panting heavily but getting up anyway as he wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Kyungsoo hadn’t realized how much he missed this in the past five years, hoping that this fight can somehow fix whatever it was that made Baekhyun treat him like a stranger in the first place. But as he stares back at Baekhyun, his white hair pushed back, those pink lips parted and cheeks flushed from exertion as he tries to lunge at the prince, Kyungsoo is hit with a sudden wave of emotion. Baekhyun is so handsome, even in the low lighting of this practice room, and the prince can’t help himself as the words spill from his mouth without being able to stop himself.

“You’re still so unbearably beautiful,” Kyungsoo says honestly, dodging the attack by grabbing Baekhyun’s arm and pulling him even closer. In that one second of time that they’re face to face, eyes locked and barely any centimeters apart, Baekhyun’s defense completely crumbles. The guard’s breath hitches ever so slightly, and there’s a moment of vulnerability—of _desire_ —in his expression that’s suppressed just as quickly as it’s revealed, but it’s more than enough.

Kyungsoo’s wolf reacts before the human part of his brain can even unpack what he’s just witnessed, not that he needs any more convincing. Within moments the prince is on top of Baekhyun, pinning the older man onto his stomach with his teeth at the back of Baekhyun’s neck, biting down enough to subdue but not hard enough to mark. He’s got Baekhyun’s wrists pinned down at the sides of his head and his hips are pressed against Baekhyun’s to keep him in place. The position is compromising and Kyungsoo’s alpha pheromones are getting hard to control, making his mind hazy. Still he desperately staves off the frenzied wolf inside of him to keep his thoughts in order, knowing that he needed answers.

“You’re fighting your instincts!” Kyungsoo snarls accusingly against the skin of Baekhyun’s neck, his tone dropping to a growl as the guard struggles against his hold. “Why have you been avoiding it?!” Baekhyun visibly shudders at Kyungsoo’s lowered register, and Kyungsoo can taste the submission emanating from Baekhyun’s entire being now, can practically smell the way his blood is singing for Kyungsoo to lay claim to him. Baekhyun has been wanting Kyungsoo back this entire time, instead keeping his distance from the prince to hide his true feelings. It didn’t make any sense to do so when all this time Kyungsoo has never faltered even once in the way that he felt for the older man.

“I have to!” Baekhyun cries out, sobbing now that his secret finally out. “I’m an alpha! Have you ever seen an alpha willingly submit to anyone?! I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I don’t know why you make me feel like _this_ every time you so much as look at me! It’s so shameful! Being with me will only bring you disgrace!”

“I couldn’t care less about others! Just what do I make you feel, exactly?!” Kyungsoo demands, not letting up as Baekhyun continues to struggle. Kyungsoo knows that if he lets Baekhyun go now, he’ll escape and avoid this conversation forever, just like he did for the past five years; but this time, Kyungsoo won’t let him. Instead, Kyungsoo forces himself to breathe, trying to get his racing heart to relax his hackles and speak calmly so that Baekhyun will stop struggling as well. He adjusts himself so that his face is no longer pressed against the back of Baekhyun’s neck to restrain him, allowing the older man to turn his head so that his cheek presses against the practice room floor, and Kyungsoo can see his tear-streaked face clear as day.

“Do you love me, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo finally asks, softly this time. “Just because our biology makes us incompatible, doesn’t mean anything to me. We can always figure something out. I just… I just need to know this one thing. Tell me the truth.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond for several long minutes, the sound of their panting and Baekhyun’s quiet sobs the only thing between them. When Kyungsoo starts to think that maybe he judged it all wrong, that he should give up, the guard finally speaks. “I’ve always loved you,” Baekhyun whispers, still trembling under Kyungsoo even as he admits it aloud, and relief washes over the prince instantly. “But what I feel… it’s different from what you think. You make me… you make me feel like I’m…”

Baekhyun suddenly cuts off, gritting his teeth like he can’t bring himself to say it aloud. Kyungsoo startles when Baekhyun suddenly makes one final attempt at escaping, throwing his entire body into it. Except that with the way their hips are pressed together, Baekhyun accidentally grinds back up against Kyungsoo’s crotch, making the prince hiss at the sudden stimulation and catching him by surprise when he was least expecting it. Kyungsoo’s restraint finally reaches its limit and instantly breaks, his strong alpha pheromones bursting out with such a heady scent that it makes Baekhyun’s responding needy whimper so _desperate_ that Kyungsoo groans.

The guard’s face rapidly turns bright red with embarrassment, tears streaming faster down his cheeks as he presses up against Kyungsoo again, but not on accident this time, flooding the room with his own alpha pheromones, but it’s so different from anything Kyungsoo has ever sensed before. For first time in the prince’s life, he tastes the complete and utter submission of another alpha—not tainted with even a single ounce of pride or desire to fight back. It’s absolutely dizzying, Kyungsoo’s wolf so drunk with the control that Baekhyun just handed over so willingly. Baekhyun could no longer hold himself back anymore with the way that their bodies are pressed so close, and Kyungsoo suddenly realizes what exactly is going on:

Baekhyun’s alpha body is reacting to Kyungsoo the way an omega in heat would.

Kyungsoo makes Baekhyun, a powerful alpha with a prideful bloodline, want to be knotted and claimed. The realization is so shocking that Kyungsoo is rendered speechless, incapable of making coherent thoughts while Baekhyun continues to push his ass against the hardening tent in Kyungsoo’s slacks; it’s clear that Baekhyun can’t stop despite how embarrassed he is, unable to help himself after holding back for so long. It’s obvious that Baekhyun expects Kyungsoo to hate him now, to be disgusted by his behavior, like it’s offensive—after all, no alpha would ever submit to another so willingly like this—but all it does is make Kyungsoo feel giddy with pleasure, knowing that not only did Baekhyun love him back, but he wanted Kyungsoo just as badly as Kyungsoo wanted him.

“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun sobs, shaking under Kyungsoo’s distracted gaze the longer the prince goes on without say anything. It instantly brings Kyungsoo back to the moment, his eyes focusing down on Baekhyun properly and making the older man whimper again. Baekhyun is sweating profusely, the redness in his face spread to his ears and down his neck; he smells so alpha and masculine even as he trembles with need, and Kyungsoo wants to fuck him senseless so badly his cock twitches. “My body… I don’t understand why it acts like this around you. I tried to stay away so you wouldn’t have to see me like this. I-It’s so shameful and emb—”

“You want this,” Kyungsoo murmurs in awe, not even registering the babbling nonsense coming from Baekhyun’s mouth. A salacious grin slowly pulls at the corners of the prince’s lips, and it instantly brings the older man to a stammer. Without warning, Kyungsoo finally grinds back down against Baekhyun, allowing his hardness to push at the fabric between their bodies and fit snugly into the dip between Baekhyun’s asscheeks. The dragging sensation causes the older man to release a deep whine that makes Kyungsoo’s entire body burn with desire, Baekhyun’s submissive alpha pheromones clogging the room and intensifying everything tenfold.

“You _want_ this,” the prince repeats, breathless as he continues to slowly grind down against Baekhyun, enjoying every single jolt and shake of the older man’s body against his own.

“I—” Baekhyun chokes on whatever he was going to say, whimpering instead. Kyungsoo doesn’t give him a chance to try again, impatient as he leans in close and licks a stripe up the side of Baekhyun’s sweaty neck, tasting the salty taste of Baekhyun and alpha directly against his tongue; Baekhyun shudders again, his entire body quaking as his eyes roll back.

“Alpha Byun Baekhyun, head of the prince’s royal guard, wants to be claimed by another alpha,” Kyungsoo growls delightedly, plush lips pressed against Baekhyun’s soft cheek as his voice lowers down to a whisper. “ _Needs_ to be claimed. By _me_.”

Even through his embarrassment Baekhyun nods desperately, visibly relieved as his body loses the anxious tension that has kept a hold on him for all these years in fear that Kyungsoo would be disgusted by him; the prince knows Baekhyun can feel just how much he wants him back, not even trying to hide it as he continues to press open-mouthed kisses along the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw, dazed with happiness.

“I want to be yours,” Baekhyun finally admits, already starting to lose his sanity to the rough pleasure of their grinding bodies. “I want you to make me yours, I need you to make me—” Baekhyun cuts himself off again, biting his lip, still unable to say what he really wants despite the fact that Kyungsoo would love to hear Baekhyun beg for it; Kyungsoo won’t force him though, smirking as he decides to say it himself.

“You were always mine Baekhyun,” the prince chides, releasing one of Baekhyun’s wrists so he can snake a hand around the older man’s stomach, dipping into the waistband without hesitation. “I’ve known it from the start. And now, I’m gonna fuck you and make you into my pretty little omega, just like you need.”

Baekhyun whimpers in embarrassment but doesn’t even try to argue, releasing even more eager alpha pheromones, and Kyungsoo’s smirk grows knowing that he managed to figure out just exactly what Baekhyun wanted without the him even saying it even once. Baekhyun’s dick is fully hard when Kyungsoo finally gropes it through his underwear, and he can feel where the knot is already forming at the base; Kyungsoo knows it must be so painful, humping against the floor with a swelling knot.

“How naughty, you’re so hard for me already,” Kyungsoo teases, his breath hot against the side of Baekhyun’s neck and making the older man shiver. The prince doesn’t care if they’re in a public space right now, not when no one else is around, and he drags Baekhyun’s trousers and underwear down his thighs before coercing him onto his elbows and knees, presenting himself in a way that makes Kyungsoo’s mouth water.

Kyungsoo wastes no time before he leans over Baekhyun’s bent body, finally sliding his hand around the older man’s cock after spitting on his palm to ease the glide, feeling Baekhyun shudder violently at his ministrations. Kyungsoo moves unhurriedly down to the base where he wraps his hand around the rapidly growing knot and massages it with his fingers, enjoying the way Baekhyun’s dick twitches in his hand, precum oozing steadily from the tip as the older man cries out. Baekhyun starts pushing back against Kyungsoo, his hole dragging against the rough fabric of the prince’s pants, and Baekhyun jolts with pleasure at the sensation in a way that makes Kyungsoo very quickly realize that Baekhyun knows exactly what he’s doing.

“ _Please_ ,” the guard whispers, his skin burning so hot with a mixture of mortification and desire as he trembles in the prince’s hold, continuing to press back desperately, knowing that he’s giving himself away.

“You’ve touched yourself before, haven’t you?” Kyungsoo marvels, not even waiting a second before bringing his other hand between their bodies and pressing his fingers against the puckered rim of Baekhyun’s hole. It gives way easily, soft and wet as two of Kyungsoo’s fingers dip inside and make Baekhyun sob with need. “How often?”

Baekhyun whines with embarrassment, trying to hide his face with his hand even as he moans between clenched teeth when Kyungsoo keeps fingering his entrance. “I-I did it this morning,” Baekhyun confesses, voice softer than a whisper as he bares himself to the prince. “I… I usually only do it at night.”

If he wasn’t already before, Kyungsoo is so incredibly turned on by this revelation, the visual of Baekhyun fucking himself with his fingers every night almost too much to handle without losing his mind. He straightens up to take one of Baekhyun’s asscheeks in his hand, pulling it apart to stare dazedly at the way Baekhyun’s hole clenches readily around his fingers; he experimentally presses in a third finger, and although it’s a tight fit, he groans at the way it slips in just as easy as the first two. Baekhyun gasps at the stretch, shaking so hard that his elbows give away and he’s forced to rest his head against the floor, ass still up and presented to Kyungsoo.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kyungsoo murmurs, so painfully hard by this point. “And do you think of me?” he urges, finally pulling out his own cock from the confines of his pants to give it some relief, rubbing it against Baekhyun’s fluttering entrance before he can even help himself. “Of taking my knot? Fucking you open?”

Baekhyun moans when he feels Kyungsoo’s cock drag against him, nodding desperately, and although his body doesn’t produce any natural lubricant, he’s so damn wet that Kyungsoo can barely hold back from shoving himself inside and fucking Baekhyun until he can’t remember his own name. “Always you,” he pants as he pushes back franticly, so close to having what he’s been craving all this time. “It’s always been you, Prince Alpha, please, please, I need you—”

Kyungsoo can no longer hold back, Baekhyun’s begging the final straw as he sheaths himself inside of the other alpha with one clean thrust. Baekhyun cries out with in satisfaction, so loud that his voice echoes in the large practice room even with the side of his face pressed against the floor. Kyungsoo’s cock is dry, nothing but some sweat and the precum beading at the tip to ease his way, but Baekhyun’s hole is so slick and stretched that he just glides in without any problem. It makes the prince wonder how Baekhyun could have moved around all day while opened up like this, be near Kyungsoo when his body was so ready for him to use, to knot.

“How many times have you been ready for me to fuck you senseless?” Kyungsoo groans, reveling in the tight heat of Baekhyun’s body as it greedily sucks him inside with every thrust. “How many times did you fuck yourself, wishing it was me, and then stand by my side only hours later, pretending like you didn’t want me?”

Baekhyun just shakes his head, still so flustered even while pushing back frenziedly to meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts. Kyungsoo is already so on edge, his knot swelling with every lewd slap of his hipbones against the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs, mesmerized by the way Baekhyun’s shirt has rucked up to his armpits and his muscled back ripples every time Kyungsoo’s dick plows inside of the other man’s body. When his knot finally starts catching on Baekhyun’s overstretched rim and makes it harder to pull out after each thrust, the older man moans and without warning starts coming in heavy spurts all over the floor underneath them, choking on his sobs.

His insides spasm around Kyungsoo’s cock and start to tip him over the edge as well, so he buries his dick deep inside of Baekhyun’s hole, grinding his hips so that his now fully expanded knot presses perfectly against Baekhyun’s prostate and makes him cry out again. Kyungsoo reaches around the other alpha’s body, taking ahold of Baekhyun’s uselessly swollen knot at the base where it aches the most and massages it with purpose. Baekhyun writhes with pleasure, squirming as tears spill from his eyes again at the overstimulation, his cock twitching and oozing pathetically at the new sensation. Baekhyun squeezes even tighter around Kyungsoo then, finally causing the tight coil in his abdomen to snap and fill Baekhyun’s insides with his seed with a low groan.

The both of them finally collapse onto their side, still connected as they pant heavily in tandem, with Kyungsoo kissing the back of Baekhyun’s neck and making him shiver with every press of his warm, plush lips. Kyungsoo doesn’t let up as he continues to grind his knot against the older man’s prostate, and when he slides his hand up to Baekhyun’s taut, muscled stomach to press against it, Baekhyun trembles at how full he feels. “There’s no womb to fill,” Kyungsoo murmurs mischievously against Baekhyun’s shoulder, scraping his teeth against the soft skin that he so desperately wants to claim, teeth aching with a need that he forces himself to ignore. “I wonder when I come inside of you again, where will it all go when there’s no more room?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to respond with words, unable to speak as Kyungsoo starts rubbing at the older man’s nipples; the added combination of grinding against his prostate and massaging Baekhyun’s knot brings Baekhyun’s oversensitive dick back to full hardness as he gasps and writhes with pleasure against Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo takes pride in how responsive Baekhyun has become the longer he stretches this out, jolting with every touch as he is turned into an incoherent, drooling mess. Baekhyun comes a second time while his knot is still swollen, so sore and sensitive now that the older man is full on crying from the overstimulation.

Kyungsoo’s own knot has finally softened enough that he can pull out, watching with rapt attention as his cum dribbles out of Baekhyun’s now gaping hole. When Kyungsoo presses his cock back inside, reveling in the slick warmth, he watches even more cum ooze out in heaps the deeper he thrusts back in, foaming a bit at the rim and messily dripping down the backs of Baekhyun’s ass and thighs. It’s a sight to behold, as normally semen would remain inside the womb of a beta or an omega, but Baekhyun’s alpha body simply pushes it all back out instead.

“Stop,” Baekhyun protests, able to feel the cum spilling from his body, shifting with embarrassment. Although Kyungsoo is already hardening again, he obeys with a chuckle, urging Baekhyun to turn around so that they look at each other. Face to face like this, now that they’ve both calmed down, Baekhyun flushes again. “I’m so, so sorry,” the guard murmurs, chewing on his lip as he drops his gaze apologetically. “For… for everything.”

Kyungsoo understands exactly what Baekhyun is apologizing for, and although a part of him is still angry, the bigger part of him is extremely happy to have Baekhyun back in his life the way he always should have been. Instead Kyungsoo cups Baekhyun’s soft cheeks with his hands, lifting his face and forcing their eyes to meet again. “If you’re truly sorry, don’t ever look away from me again,” Kyungsoo demands, before finally pressing their lips together in a kiss that could never be long enough no matter how many hours passed. Baekhyun tastes so delicious against his tongue, addictively sweet even with the tinge of salt from his sweat. When they pull apart, panting, Kyungsoo continues his train of thought, rubbing Baekhyun’s face delicately with his thumbs. “From now on, always look me in the eyes and tell me how you feel. That’s all I ask.”

With a deep breath, Baekhyun nods, smiling sheepishly but looking soft despite the way he’d been desperately begging for Kyungsoo’s cock not even twenty minutes ago. They stare into each other’s eyes for a little bit longer, just taking everything in, uncaring that they’re both partially naked in the castle training area and covered in filth. No one will come in anyway, not when they can smell Kyungsoo’s possessive scent seeping out from the room and into the hallway.

The continue sharing kisses even as Kyungsoo’s wolf demands that he claim Baekhyun, his teeth aching again and wolf wanting to bury his cock back inside of Baekhyun until he’s sure his seed is secure inside of the other wolf; even while being aware that Baekhyun is an alpha, Kyungsoo’s instincts still wants to mark the older man as his, to claim him as a mate and create a family with him. It’s crazy how sure his wolf is that he can mark Baekhyun, despite everything.

As if sensing it, Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo near by the collar of his shirt. “Claim me,” he murmurs, voice hushed but still so sure even as his cheeks flush, already used to going against his alpha nature by this point. “I’ve… I’ve been dreaming about it for years. Even if it doesn’t stick… even if I can’t be claimed and officially be your mate, I want you. I’ll always want you.”

It’s all the permission Kyungsoo needs, grinning with pride as he presses even more kisses against Baekhyun’s warm lips. “I’ve already messed up your body,” the prince replies, dragging Baekhyun’s body closer so that they’re pressed up against each other at every point, tangling their limbs together and wanting with all his heart for them to stay this way forever. “I want to mess it up even more, until you’re completely mine, in every way possible.”

“I’ve always been yours,” Baekhyun says with a soft laugh, responding to each kiss with just as much fervor.

 _And I, yours_ , Kyungsoo thinks fondly, not even needing to say it aloud because Baekhyun already knows. He’s always known. And with that, Kyungsoo presses his aching teeth against Baekhyun’s neck, feeling complete as his fangs sink deep into Baekhyun’s taut skin and he finally lays claim on what has been his since the very beginning.

The following day, the castle is in complete uproar. The Prince Alpha suddenly declared to the entire court earlier that morning that he has taken his royal guard, Baekhyun, is his mate, and leaving absolutely no room for debate. The claim mark sits proudly and openly on the side of Baekhyun’s neck, potent and unwavering, all while the guard smells distinctly of Kyungsoo, fresh from mating. Everyone knows that it’s impossible to claim an alpha—especially a powerful alpha like Baekhyun, for that matter—and yet as he continues to work alongside Kyungsoo, fulfilling his duty as a royal guard, no one could refute that they are mates.

It’s not staged, it’s not a trick, and that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this fic was "Happy Accident" lol.
> 
> btw I'm on twitter @[ranithepirate](https://twitter.com/ranithepirate) if you wanna follow, I just cry about Baekhyun 99% of the time 😂 I don't usually follow back tho since I follow so many accounts already, I'm sorry 😭😭


End file.
